


Not Alone.

by MarieLamb_B



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: AU, Angst, Between chapter 3 and 4, Boris' gone, Henry's short, Light Angst, This should be angst, Undefined AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieLamb_B/pseuds/MarieLamb_B
Summary: After Boris' taken by the warped angel, what else does it left? He was unable to do something about, and now he's stuck in an unknown place. At least he's no longer alone.





	Not Alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I know I should try to end For Sale, but I'm honestly still slightly afraid of the upcoming chapter and I'm still working oon the final ones.  
> Also, I need a little angst relief. This is not quite _that_ angst, but just to let know, I'm also working on a deeper angst thing~  
> This one was inspired on [this art-concept from TrashBoatPrince (RiYuYami)](http://trashboatprince.tumblr.com/post/181930370453/trashboatprince-i-was-talking-to-my-friends). Is short, but I felt like doing it~  
> Ok, that's all.   
> Enjoy!!!

**_Not alone._ **

Aside of that wreckage, Henry was seated, alone –or more alone that he’s been lately at least.

That ‘Alice’. That witch! They did _everything_ she demanded, and even though so she betrayed them. Tried to kill them! And then... she stole Boris... She kidnapped him to do what kind of monstrosities to him! And he was knocked out, numbed, unable to do _anything_ to stop her – _they_ were unable to stop her.

And now, he chose to lie there, all curled up in himself and hiding his head under his arms; next to the wreckage of the cart that was supposed to be their ticket to their, oh, so expected freedom. But now it was just a reminder of her betrayal, of his loss, of their final sentence. There’s no more way up, no other way out.

“ _Henry?_ ” Bendy’s voice echoed from somewhere, with a tone clearly concerned. “ _Henry, are you ok?_ ”

What could he tell him? _No, he wasn’t_. He was hurt, he felt like an idiot for trusting her. He felt responsible over Boris’ kidnapping. And over all of that, he felt hopeless...

“I’m...” He sighed. “I’m fine. I’ll be fine” He finally released bitterly.

“ _You’re lying._ ” He sentenced, but not accusatory.

Even lying there, Henry could feel it, like the air around him warmed up and wrapped him in a sort of embrace the demon himself couldn’t provide; at least he still had his tricks to make him feel accompanied. Henry felt it, and uncovering his head, he held his own arms crossed over his shoulders, in hopes of feeling like the hug his little friend was trying to give him.

“Heh... Thanks bud. For real, I’ll be fine” He said after a few minutes in that position; his mind a little more eased and his thoughts a bit less stormy.

“ _And... what are we gonna do now? What are **you** gonna do now?_”

Henry stayed still, thoughtful, eyes shadowy narrowed as he analyzed his options.

There was no way back up, as he could tell by the lack of stairways and doors in the closest hallway. Boris was gone, taken by the warped angel. But maybe, and just maybe, there was still a chance. He wouldn’t forgive himself if he just leaves the wolf at his own luck. He was his friend, he trusted him! He had to do something for him!

“We’re gonna get back our Boris. We have to stop that ‘Alice’ and get Boris back. No one’s left behind.” Henry said sternly, determined and with new-found strength, ready to face off that so-called angel.

He stood up and stepped forward, ready to face whatever’s coming ahead.

“You ready bud?” He heard an affirmative hum, but doubt assaulted his mind, and he stopped on his track. “What’s the matter?”

“ _I, uhm..._ ” Bendy’s presence stuttered, unsure of how to proceed. But the man was waiting for his answer. “ _I... ‘m sorry, Henry..._ ” He finally released, anguish tainting his tone.

“It’s ok, Bendy.” He answered, oblivious of the reasons his ethereal companion apologized. “Now, let’s go–”

“ _No, Henry. I **mean** it!_” He claimed. “ _If I weren’t... way back in the machine room... And you weren’t... I, I..._ ”

“Bendy.”

His voice made him trail off. Although he wasn’t quite able to articulate his thoughts; raw emotion was hard to process in coherent words.

“I know what you meant. Yes, at first I was quite angry with you and all of this, not gonna deny it. But Bendy, **this** has helped me beyond anything I could have thought. Sammy, Norman, the lift crashing... I could have died each time if it weren’t for you! Honestly, I don’t mind whatever you’ve done now. You’ve saved me, and I couldn’t thank you enough.”

Henry didn’t receive a word right away form the demon, but he still could feel the doubt invading his mind from the cartoon’s insecurities. As a reassuring way, he lifted his own glove-wrapped hand and started to rub behind his own head, between the strokes of ink-blackened and horn-shaped hair, in hopes of calm and ease the demon’s worries.

“ _You... you really mean it? Aren’t you... mad at me...?_ ”

“This far, I couldn’t be more grateful”

“ _But I stole your life!_ ”

“No. You **saved** it! Bendy, I told you already. If it weren’t for you, I’d have my head off thanks to Sammy if that falling didn’t kill me first. I’ve gotten this far only thanks to you. And all that’s **not** ‘stealing’ my life.”

He kept rubbing his own head, feeling slowly how the devil’s mind started to ease little by little.

“ _...Thanks Henry..._ ”

“Heh. I shoulda thank you, bud.”

The air around him warmed up again, fluttering around and enveloping the man again in a tender embrace the demon made as a relieved hug substitute. Henry just closed his eyes, feeling the demon’s magic surround him with gratefulness as well as caring.

“You feeling better, bud?”

“ _I... I’m fine. I’ll be fine_ ”

“Well, at least you’re not lying.” He said, clucking a little and feeling the chime of a sweet laugh behind his own mind.

“Alright. You ready to get back our Boris?” He opened his eyes, confidently looking with his pie-cut irises towards whatever their path would throw at them.

“ _I am._ ”

“Great.” He stepped forward once again, looking at the upcoming hallway. “Can you see anything beyond?”

“ _Maybe I could, if you weren’t so short._ ”

“Here we go again... C’mon, Bendy. Drop that.” He huffed as he walked through the hall, letting Bendy swing his tail. “I’m taller than you. You’re just a 3-foot-tall cartoon!”

“ _Yeah, sure. But you aren’t taller than me from when you first found me_.”

“Yeah, because any other person would be as tall as a light pole.”

“ _Hey!_ ”

Henry just chuckled, lifting his mood and getting ready to whatever the angel has prepared for him. For them.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to be angsty, ended up with a little fluff i guess?  
> Dunno, Henry's height jokes are one of my fave around the fandom x3  
> I hope you enjoyed this and thanks for reading!!  
> Anything you want to leave is well-comed (?)  
> See you next time~  
> ♥♥♥


End file.
